Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{4}{n + 5} = -\dfrac{n - 4}{n + 5} - \dfrac{6}{n + 5} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 5$ , we get: $ 4 = -n + 4 - 6$ $ 4 = -n - 2$ $ 6 = -n $ $ n = -6$